Kingdom heart
by lucy-loves-natsu
Summary: this is a story of how sora and his friends help a girl from the door to light reconnected the world to hers.PS there might be some spelling mistakes please ignore them


Kingdom heart: lost hearts  
>Vol:1<p>

Sora, Donald and Goofy where walking in Radiant Garden when they  
>saw the heartless chasing a person so they went after the heartless. but they lost them, then...<br>Donald: where did they go  
>Goofy: gosh.. I don't<br>Sora: huh. whats that  
>?: hey watch out kid. aaaaaah, ouch that hurt you know.<br>Sora: sorry but you ran into me  
>?:oh, so sorry here I'm blaming you for running in to me and it's my fault<br>* starts crying*  
>Sora:its ok no need to cry about it<br>*puts hand on her shoulder*  
>?: *sniff*sniff* *smiles*<br>Donald: what were the heartless chasing you for...  
>Goofy:gosh... that must have been scary<br>?: *wipe eyes* they...they... ummmmmm  
>Donald: just tell us already<br>?: *looks back and forth*  
>Sora: hey don't make her cry again. so you where saying<br>?: *trying to stop crying* they want something I have but *looks down and stops talking*  
>Sora: what do they want. do they want your heart?<br>Donald: ya what would they want with your heart anyway?  
>?: *starts to cry again*<br>Goofy: gash Donald, why did you say that  
>Sora: that's not nice, She up set enough<br>?:*whispers* my name is rose  
>Sora: huh, did you say something<br>Rose: I said my name is Rose  
>Goofy: that's a pretty name<br>Donald: I'm sorry that I was rude to you  
>Rose: *sniff*sniff* it's ok, I should really be leaving before the heartless come back<br>Sora: but you can't fight them on your own let us help you  
>Rose:please don't,I don't want you all to get hurt<br>Donald&goofy: but we want to help you  
>Sora: ...<br>Rose: thank you for... sora watch out *pulls out a key blade*  
>Sora is almost attacked by a heartless but rose gets in the way of the heartless and she was hit by the heartless and starts to bleed but as soon as that happens more heartless showed up. she fell to one knee and held her arm and in her other hand her key blade, at the handle it looked like a heart and the other end a key for the blade. She stands up then looked down to the side and said...<br>Rose:* run... please... you don't have to stay... please I don't want you to get hurt please *looks away and starts to cry*  
>All 3 of them: well we are not leaving you here<br>Rose: 0_0*looks at them her eyes are shimmering from crying*  
>Sora: ok Donald, Goofy<br>Donald: ok  
>Goofy: yep<br>Sora: lets get rid of the heartless  
>Rose: sora behind... really hurt, ok that it, key of soul,the key to hearts help me fight<br>Donald: what is she doing?  
>Goofy: i don't know<br>Sora ... I think she is going to use a spell or new key blades  
>So rose calls for her two key blades and killed all of the heartless in one final hit and then her key blade went away and she fell to her knees and was coughing up blood, and then sora,Donald and goofy ran to her side<br>Sora: rose are you ok rose  
>Rose: ya I'm ok, I'm ok, It just hurt a little<br>Rose: ... * starts to fall over*  
>Sora: hey don't move you're hurt, if you do it will get worse<br>Donald: ya listen to sora  
>Goofy: ya let us help you<br>Rose:than...ks  
>Rose's eyes closed and she fell over and sora catches her and then sora Donald and goofy started to talk to each other on what they were going to do when sora said...<br>Sora: lets take her on the gummy ship  
>Donald: no no no<br>Goofy: why not  
>Donald: because...ummmmm<br>Sora: then it's settled we're going to bring her on the ship then  
>Donald: hey I didn't<br>Goofy: lets go  
>Sora: ya come on Donald<br>Donald: hey wait up  
>so they get on the ship with rose which was still passed out from loss of blood. Sora was sitting in his chair on the ship and rose was sitting up against the wall when...<br>Rose: * eyes slowly open and puts her hand on her head* what happened, oh right I passed out...  
>Rose: SORA are you ok...<br>Sora: ya I'm ok but what about you rose, your bleeding pretty bad. we should find someone that can heal your cuts ok rose  
>Rose: ...* she is not listening to him*<br>Donald: hey are you even listening to sora  
>Goofy: gosh<br>Sora: rose...rose can you hear me,Rose...  
>*she headed a voice that she remembers from when she was little*<br>?: my dear sister I will save you. I will, I can't let them take you way from me again  
>Rose: * she talk to this voice in her head quietly* who are you<br>?: you don't remember me my dear sister  
>Rose:B...B...BROTHER where are you please tell me *starts to cry*<br>?: I'm not here right now but I will come for you my little sister... got it memorized  
>Rose: oh my brother* she stops crying*<br>Sora: are you ok  
>Rose: ya I'm fine<br>Sora: ok... come look out the window Rose  
>*tries to stand*<br>Rose: ouch it hurt to move, sora can you help me get up  
>Sora: sure I can<br>Sora helps rose up by garbing her belt and puts her arm over his shoulders and walked her over to the window  
>Rose: wow it's so nice, so many shining stars *looks down and whispers* thank you sora<br>Sora: why  
>Rose: for not leaving me back there when I told you to leave<br>*looks at sora*  
>Sora: your welcome rose* smiles*<br>Donald: ok we can go to Agraba and see if jasmine can help us  
>Sora: ya lets go<br>Rose: ... *looks down at the ground*  
>Goofy: full theuster to Agraba<br>they fly for about a hour or two untill the see Agraba out the ships window, rose was lining agensted the wall and sora saids...  
>Sora: hey look theres Agraba<br>Donald: ok lets go down to Agraba every one  
>Goofy: alright<br>Sora: hold on rose* puts rose's arm around his shoulder and grabs her belt and pulls her up on to her feet*  
>Rose: ... * look at sora and blushes*<br>Sora: whats wrong do you have a fever  
>Rose: *looks away* no I'm ok<br>Donald: ok get ready  
>Goofy: A-hyuck<br>so they go down to agraba to see if jasmine can help rose with her wounds.  
>Sora: ok if we are here the pales musted be...oh there it is<br>Donald: it's kind of hard not to miss sora  
>Rose: hehehe<br>Goofy: this place has not change a bit  
>Rose: wow what a nice pales<br>Sora: wait till you me jasmine and aladen  
>Donald: ya there really nice<br>Goofy: ya there ower friends  
>Rose: * smiles*<br>so they walk in and all of a sudden geeny poped up and aladen and jasmine walked up but even thow rose was vary badly hurt she hide behind sora trying to not fall over from the pain of her wounds and geeny said...  
>Geeny: hey look it sora Donald and goofy<br>Aladen: hey you there what are you doing here  
>Sora: we'er here to connected the worlds together<br>Donlad: ya it to help owr friend how protects all the worlds  
>Goofy: yepers<br>Jasmine: where is this friend you are talking about  
>Sora: rose you don't need to hide<br>Geeny: ya come on and give a big hi to every one  
>Rose: *pushes up closer to sora back*<br>Donlad: come on rose, move away from sora's back  
>Goofy: come on pleace<br>Sora: *takes rose's hand* it's ok there ower friends there not going to hurt you  
>Aladen: sora looks like you have your self a vary pritty girlfriend<br>Sora: *moves away for rose and shacks his head* no it's not like that  
>Rose: ah *starts to fall to her knees*<br>Jasmine: oh dear your hurt  
>*Aladen is getting on sora nerves*<br>Sora: thats the other reson why we came, she need medicle attenchen right away  
>Jasmine: then come with me<br>Rose: sora * her eye where shining*  
>Sora: it's ok<br>Jasmien: this way, oh careful  
>as soon as the girl left...<br>Aladen: ok sora tell the truth she your girlfriend  
>Geeny: come on sora tell<br>Goof and Donlad: ya we want to know to. she always listens to you  
>Sora: I told you it's not like that we'er just friends<br>Aladen: ya and I'm a great prince, come on tell us the truth  
>Sora: I'm telling the truth<br>*Jasmien and Rose walk back in and rose has bandais around her like it was a shirt and she was carrying her real shirt and jacket*  
>Rose: umm * blushes*<br>Sora: ummm auu *blush and look away*  
>Donlad: do you feel any better rose<br>Goofy: ya are you any better  
>Rose: it still hurt's really badly and it is still hard to move but I can make it<br>Sora: well thank you jasmine, aladen and geeny  
>Rose:*hears the voice again* huh<br>Donlad: what's wrong rose  
>out of know where heartless attacks and someone with a black hood saves rose from getting hurt by picking her up and killing the heartless but he is part of the organization and he's killing the heartless this made sora and the other's confused<br>Sora: hey what are you doing let rose go  
>Donlad: ya let her go<br>Goofy: gose  
>?: so I finaly found you<br>Sora: what do you want with rose leave her alone  
>?: I finaly found you, I've been looking for so long for you<br>every one: how are you  
>?: why it's me Axel<br>Sora:what but I though you died  
>Axel: nobody's can't die we fade away but she broght me back<br>Sora: huh rose did, why  
>Axel: when I feet her presents I came back like I promesed her i would find her<br>Sora: I don't understand  
>Donlad; same here<br>Goofy: ah so confused  
>Rose:but... but why * starts to cry*<br>Donlad: he just said why  
>Axel: oh my dear don't start crying now you look cuter when your happy like when your with sora<br>*sora and rose blush*  
>Rose: ...<br>Axel: *walk over to sora* sora talk good care of her pleace  
>*put's her down and puts her and sora's hands together*<br>Axel: I'm counting on you to take good care of her make sure you protect her, go it memarizzed  
>Sora:ok I understand axel<br>axel walks to the dark portel in the growned when  
>Rose: brother pleace... don't leave you said when you finaly where ready to come back you would not leave again i don't want to lose you to the darkness again<br>Soar: he's your brother  
>Donlad: wow<br>Goofy:aw a family reunion  
>Axel: my little sister I promes you I will come back but not right now I still have thing i have to settle<br>Rose: but Axey  
>*sora grads rose's arm and said*<br>Sora: it's ok he promesed you  
>Rose walk over to axel and give's him a hug and says...<br>Rose: good bye for now Axey, it good to see you again  
>Axel: *wipes her teirs away* Good bye sis I will see you again, got it memarizzed<br>the portel started to close around him when a heartless attacked roes but this time her bother couldn't save her, he put his arm out and said...  
>Axel: no I want to go back to help pleace "nooooooooo"<br>After that happend sora had saved rose this time but she was hurt anyways  
>Rose: ahhhhhhh, ok that hurt more<br>Sora: rose are you ok  
>Donlad: thunder"<br>Goofy: wahooooo  
>Aladen: come on lets get it<br>Geeny: around a round we go  
>Rose: *thinking* there putting there live's on the line for me, I can't let this happen to them * try to get to her feet and start to walk to help them*<br>Jasmien:*grads her arm* rose what are you doing  
>Rose: *starts crying* I just can't stand here and let them give there live's for me<br>Jasmine: rose  
>Rose: I'm the protect of the worlds and I can't go even that right *looks down*<br>Jasmine: sora  
>Sora: huh, rose oh no<br>Roes:*angery look but still crying* that's it heartless die  
>Rose's keyblade show up and she kill it in one hit and then fell to her knee again and holds her side breathing vary hevaly. Sora,Donlad,Goofy,Aladen,Jasmine and Geeny all ran to her side and asked if she was ok<br>Sora: that was pritty bad rose are you ok  
>Rose:...*still looking down*<br>Jasmine: rose your vary brave to not want...  
>Rose: *crying and yelling* stop it. I had it. * breathing starts to slow down and her voice becomes quiet* stop it pleace...*goes quiet and eyes close*<br>Sora: Rose... rose wake up  
>Jasmine: it ok sora she is just asleep, that must have took a lot out of her<br>Donlad: i think Jasmine's right because when this happend the frist time she fell asleep too  
>Goofy: ya so let her sleep<br>Sora: * looks at her with a sad face* rose  
>Aladen: hey why not stay here untill she is awake<br>Sora: sure  
>Donlad: ok<br>Goofy: ya  
>Aladen: then it is settled then while sora's girlfriend sleeps you will stay untill she wakes up<br>Sora: whao...what * yells and runs after aladen* she's not my girlfriend  
>Jasmien: *wispers to rose* your lucky to have them<br>Rose:... *smiles in her sleep*  
>so rose slepted, sora was being tesed by aladen,donlad,goofy and geeny and jasmine watched, then rose woke up from her sleep to find that there was no one around so she went looking for everyone as she walk out on to where they had fought the heartless there was every one,she smiled and tryed to stay up on her feet. sora was running after aladen when he cought a glims of rose in the corner of his eye and stopped and said...<br>Sora: rose *run over to her*  
>Rose: sora, donlad, goofy, aladen,geeny are all of you ok<br>*they all smiled at her*  
>Sora: yes we are fine<br>Rose: that good because I found the door to connect the world to mine  
>Donlad: whhhhhao<br>Goofy: where  
>Rose: it's this way but i will need someone's help to walk there<br>Sora: oh sure *walks over to her and grads her belt and puts her arm around his shoulder*  
>Rose: thanks sora<br>Sora: your welcome  
>then as they are walking rose's keyblade pop's up in her hand that is hung around sora back<br>Rose: this is it  
>Jasmine: i always wounder why this door would never open<br>Rose walks way from sora but falls to her sora walks up to her and stands her on her feet and holds her up  
>Rose: *blushes* sora thanks<br>Sora: your welcome  
>Donlad: so what do you have to do to connected agraba<br>Goofy: ya  
>Jasmine,Aladen &amp;Geeny: we would like to know<br>Sora: rose can you tell us  
>Rose: frist thing is that I'm happy that I found sora when I did, because this take two keyblads<br>Sora:*blushes* cool, so do i stand beside you  
>Rose: no, you stay right there sora ok<br>Sora: ok so what do I do  
>Rose: it a little same as open the worlds but a little different at the same time<br>Donlad: how  
>Rose: how about I just show you ok *smiles*<br>Everyone: OK  
>Rose:* puts her keyblad up* ok sora put your's beside mine and then with your free hand go to my hand that is holding my keyblad and I will do that same with my free hand ok<br>Sora: ok got it* puts hand on her's  
>Rose: close your eye and consentrat on the ends of the two keyblads ok, and the rested is up to me. ok you ready<br>Sora: yes  
>Rose: let's start... you are now open agrada, connected your self through the keyblad-master and the keyblad-maker and be one with the connect agrada<br>*bright light*  
>Rose: it done* falls to the ground*<br>Sora: hey *grads her*  
>Rose:*looks up at him* thank you sora<br>Donlad: you where right that is different, much different  
>Sora: we should move on to the next world now<br>Donlad: ya  
>Goofy: aw i was just getting relxed<br>Donlad: come on goofy  
>Goofy: ok<br>Sora: bye  
>Jasmine,aladen&amp;geeny: good bye<br>so they all went back on to the gummy ship and headed to the nexted world. sora was sitting in he's chair Donald in his and goofy in his,rose walked up and sat on the arm of sora's chair and said...  
>Rose: it is vary nice<br>Sora: huh... rose um ya it is  
>Rose: *strech*<br>Sora: *Looks at her and blushes* so axels your brother  
>Rose:*stop in mid strech* was *sad*<br>Sora: what do you mean was  
>Rose: the darkness took the axel i knew and loved<br>Sora: oh I'm sorry I broght that up  
>Rose:*smile* it's ok<br>Sora: *rud head and blushes* um  
>Rose: what is it sora<br>Sora: axel's right you are cuteter when your happy  
>Rose:*blush*thank you sora<br>Donlad&goofy: hahahahaha  
>Sora: *face turns red* hey you to stop that I was just um<br>Rose:hehe*starts to fall asleep*  
>so rose fell asleep and sora continued yelling that it's not like that and goofy and Donald just snickered at him. so she sleped for the hole time till sora said...<br>Sora: hey rose wake up where here  
>Rose: *rud eyes* huh *sits * wow it's so nice<br>Sora: *face turns red again* that the pride lands  
>Donlad ok lets go<br>Goofy: telaporting now  
>*so they get to the ground and...<br>Rose: ahh what happend to me I'm a. what i'm I sora ?_?  
>Sora: your a lioness<br>Rose: *smile* wow I only read about this place befor  
>Sora: *looks at her and smile*<br>So they all start off to pried rock. it was taking a long time to get there and rose said...  
>Rose: * big smile on her face* this is so much fun<br>Donlad: ok we'er here  
>Goofy: ya pried rock<br>Sora: lets go see if simba and nala are up there* start running  
>Rose: hey wait up *just walks slowly*<br>sora, Donald and goofy are running up to the top of pried rock where Simba and Nala live and rose just walked up vary slowly she was afrad again that someone was going to pop up out of nowhere again so she had her ears back and her tail was down, sora,Donald and goofy had got to the top and rose was there but not all the way,when out came running Simba and taked sora and said...  
>Simba: hey what are you guys doing here, is soming wrong<br>Sora: no not that we'er helping..  
>Kiara: dad dad play with me<br>Simba: sora, Donald and goofy this is my daughter kiara  
>Sora: hi kiara<br>Donlad: hi  
>Goofy: hey there<br>Simba: ok you where saying *look at sora*  
>Sora: we'er helping someone re-connected the world together, she's around here somewhere she's was traped in her world so long she is kind of afrad right now<br>Simba: we should look for her  
>Rose: aaaahhh sora *runs under his legs and hides*<br>Simba: looks like kiara found her hahaha  
>Sora: Rose it ok *moves* they are ower friends<br>Kiara: Daddy she is vary pritty  
>Nala: yes kiara she is, it's ok we will not hurt you little lioness<br>Rose: *open eye and look up*  
>Donlad: ya don't be such a scaredy cat rose<br>Goofy: Donald thats not nice  
>Sora: this is rose she the one we are helping<br>Simba: well looks like sora finaly got a girlfriend huh Nala  
>Nala: looks like it<br>Sora: whaaa what no it's not like that * blush*  
>Rose: hehe<br>Kiara: hey rose want to play  
>Rose: *smile* sure, i'll play with you<br>Kiara: yaaaaaaaaaay you to sora play with us  
>Sora: no thats ok you and the others go play I will come later ok kiara<br>Kiara: ok sora  
>Rose: come on kiara<br>Kiara: wait up rose  
>so they all run off to play on the tip of pride rock to play a game of tag and sora stayed with simba and Nala and talked about what they where going to do to find the door to connected the world to rose's and simba said...<br>Simba: so sora we should help you and your friend find this door  
>Nala: yes let us help, you can get it done faster with ower help sora<br>Sora says nothing at frist then he hears his name being call and so was simbas and nalas. to there sapries Rose and Kiara where at the end of pride rock they could move they where traped by heartless, sora and simda ran over will Donald and goofy stay and protected nala. Simda let out a great rower and some of the heartless turned there attenchen to simba and sora but rose and Kiara where still traped then sora said...  
>Sora: just holed on you two will get you to safety<br>Kiara: Daddy help,aaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
>Simba: Kiara holed on I'm coming<br>Rose: ... don't worry Kiara there'll save us I know they will *heart rushing*  
>Sora: we have to get them Simba<br>Simba: ya lets hurrry  
>Sora: ok*talk to him self* hold on, pleace just hold on<br>As Sora and Simba fight the heartless they don't see what is happening to poor rose and kiara.  
>Rose: sora...<br>*rumbel,rumble*  
>Kiara: rose I'm sacered whats sould we do<br>Rose: I...I...I... Don't know  
>Sora: rose,rose<br>Rose: huh *look up*  
>the rock that rose and kiara are standing on gives way but rose uses her keyblade and drived it in to the side of the cliff and they just hung there.<br>Sora: ROSE NO * runs over to the edgs where it brock*  
>Simba: KIARA ARE YOU OK<br>Sora: Rose you two ok  
>Rose: I'm ok I think, how about you kiara<br>Kiara: ya I'm ok  
>Simba:ok then will going to get you stay there<br>Rose: we can't go anywhere hahaha  
>Kiara: hahahahahaha thats funny<br>Sora: ok come on  
>Kiara: I'm to sacered<br>Rose: it's ok I'm right here sora won't drop you kiara  
>Kiara: ok I'm coming Daddy<br>kiara climed up the cliff to simba and then it was rose's turn...  
>Sora: ok rose your turn<br>Rose: ok  
>* crack*<br>Rose: HUH *look at keybalde then sora*  
>Sora: no rooooossssseeeee<br>Rose: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
>rose's keyblade had sliped out of place and know she was falling to the grouned, sora went after her, simba said...<br>Simba: sora what are you doing  
>Sora: saving her*jumps*<br>Simba: sora  
>Sora: *says to him self* I'm coming rose<br>Rose:  
>Sora: got ya<br>Rose:*opens eyes* huh sora  
>Sora: I won't let you die *hugs her*<br>Rose: thank you sora*smiles*  
>Rose's body started to glow and sora,donlad and goofy turned back into them selfs and rose was back to normel to and they where back on pried rock with the others<br>Sora: what happend  
>Rose:*looking down and was shaking and her heart was racing* ...<br>Simba:*runs over to them* sora,rose. you two ok  
>Sora: I'm ok but a little confused rose you ok<br>Kiara: rose *yells* Daddy,daddy. she's bleeding  
>Sora: rose are you hurt what happend tell me<br>Rose: *slipping in and out* I'm ok *puts hand to head*  
>Simba:rose that was really wounderful<br>Sora: simba what are you talking about  
>Simba: sora didn't you see, you where right there<br>Sora: what what  
>Simba: rose save her's and your's life, she had wings<br>Sora:*look's at rose and saids to himself* she always seems to amazw me every time *smiles*  
>Rose:*looks around* every thing is spining *starts to fall over*<br>Sora: got ya *smiles at her*  
>Donlad: so we should find the worlds door now<br>Goofy: ya let go you two  
>Nala: Donald,goofy just give them a little longer<br>Sora: ok lets go  
>so they set of to find the door the pride lands they looked in the elephent graveyard they look all around pride rock and the one places they did look was the jungel where sora found simba after he ran way so they went to the jungel to look and there it was behind the waterfall. so rose and sora started to connected the world...<br>Rose:* puts her keyblad up* ok sora put your's beside mine and then with your free hand go to my hand that is holding my keyblad and I will do that same with my free hand ok  
>Sora: ok got it* puts hand on her's<br>Rose: close your eye and consentrat on the ends of the two keyblads ok, and the rested is up to me. ok you ready  
>Sora: yes<br>Rose: let's start... you are now open pride lands, canected your self thow the keyblad-master and the keyblad-maker and be one with the world of light .ok connect pride landed  
>*bright light*<br>Rose: it done* falls to the ground*  
>Sora: wow thats still cool<br>Rose: *blush* thanks  
>Donlad: ok we should go<br>Goofy: aaawww  
>Sora: ya we should go<br>Kiara: bu...but  
>Simba: kiara they have to leave<br>Kiara: *starts to cry* but I want to play with rose longer  
>Simba: I'm sorry but they have to leave<br>Kiara: *cry* nooo  
>Nala: pleace kiara<br>Sora,Donlad&Goofy: it's ok  
>Rose:... *walks over to kiara and yells* STOP CRYING<br>Kiara:...*looks at rose* rose your crying  
>Sora: rose<br>Rose: * beneds down* pleace stop crying kiara and I will to  
>Kiara:ok but i want to play<br>Rose:*puts hand under her hair* this is for you kiara it's a part of one of my three neclises and a door that is conneted so you can play with me at any time kiara so can I leave  
>Kiara: *wapes teirs way* ok you can leave<br>Sora: *smiles at rose* ok lets go  
>Rose: i will see you again kiara thats a promes<br>so they when back to the gummyship and ploted there nexted cours to the nexted world. will donlad and goofy where ploting soar talked to was sitting on sora's chair's arm  
>Sora: that was vary nice what you did for kiara<br>Rose: ya I know  
>Sora: it's must be hard for you rose...rose...hey<br>then sora felt something fall on his lap, he thought rose had droped something but...  
>Sora: huh , what was that *look down*<br>It was rose she had fallen asleep on the chair arm and then fell onto sora lap  
>Rose: *talking just as she falls asleep* I'm sorry sora,that I can't do any thing right, I'm sorry *snugels closer to sora and falls completly asleep*<br>Sora: *his face turns evern reder and say quietly* you don't have to be sorry rose you can do anything you put your mind to it *puts his hand on her head and strocks her hair*  
>so she sleped on sora's lap for the hole time till he said as they where heading to the buteay and the beasted castle but every one was tired so they made it and then went to sleep. rose still sleeping on sora's lap,sora in his chair,donlad and goofy fell asleep right where they where standing then the 3 woke up and then sora said in roses ear...<br>Sora: *look at her and smile* rose wake up  
>Rose: *streches* mmmmhhh huh oh my I'm so sorry sora*she was blushing*<br>Sora: it's ok rose  
>Donlod: come on you two<br>Goofy: ya we can't wait for ever  
>Rose: *rubs her head* sorry<br>Sora: lets go  
>So they go down to the castle and walk in, there was bell standing talking with beased, they look over at sora,donlad, goofy and rose was behind sora again hiding, looking out from behind him.<br>Bell: sora,donlad,goofy it's nice to see you again and how is this  
>Sora: this ower friend rose<br>Rose: *move closer to sora trying to hide* ...  
>Beatsed: why is she hiding<br>Donlad: she's a big scaeredy cat, she usless, she can't do anything right  
>Rose:*what donlad said kepted rapeting in her mined* usless<br>Goofy: Donald that not nice  
>Rose:can't do anything right *a tear starts down her face*<br>Bell: that right goofy you shouldn't talk about people like that  
>Rose:usless<br>Beasted: bell is right  
>Rose:nothing right*hearts raceing*<br>Sora: donlad why did you say that  
>Rose: usless,nothing right*looks down*<br>Donlad: I don't really know why it just came out  
>Rose: *heart raceing faster* usless...usless...usless<br>Sora: rose whats wrong  
>Rose: *sliped in to a trans* I'm usless<br>Sora: rose your not usless  
>Donlad: I'm sorry for calling you usless<br>Rose:*starts run away from them* I'm giving up  
>Sora: rose what are you talking about<br>Rose:*starts running away from them* leave me. I give up, I can't do anything right,I'm usless  
>Bell: no one is usless<br>Sora: rose stop running  
>Rose: *crying* go way, leave me alone, stop following me<br>Sora: rose whats wrong  
>Beased:: listen to sora<br>Goofy: rose  
>they run after her onto the brigh and sora grabed her arm and they fell, sora was on top of rose holding her down and she was saying...<br>Rose: let me go,let me go,let me go  
>Sora: it's me rose... rose look at me<br>Axel: she can't hear you  
>Sora: axel... why<br>Axel: your losing her to the darkness, even light has darkness  
>Soar: but how<br>Axel: when Donald said that she's usless and can't do anything right, it set her into a tranes  
>Sora: but rose looked so happy<br>Axel: but she's not inside,she trying to fight the darkness  
>Goofy: axel how can we help her<br>Donald: ya we want to help  
>Axel: you can't, only sora can help her<br>Bell: how can he  
>Sora: but I don't know what to do<br>Axel: you have the key to rose's light just have to do is unlock her door and let the light in to the darkness  
>Sora: I still don't know what to do<br>Axel:*put hand to his head* sora I don't know what she see's in you  
>Sora: what did you just say*mad*<br>Axel: *yell* kiss her  
>Sora: *face turns red* whaaooo<br>Axel: do I have to make you  
>Rose: get off *eyes close* me*she goes quite*<br>Sora: but  
>Axel:*getting annyoued* sora if you don't she will be losed in darkness forever and all the worlds will be losed as well<br>Donlad: come on sora  
>Goofy: ya sora you can do it<br>Bell:sora you can't let her be alone  
>Beasted: yes sora they are right<br>Axel: so what will it be save her from darkness or let her and the all of the world lie in darkness that mean distany island will be gone as well sora  
>Sora: ok I made my mind up I think<br>Axel: so what is it sora  
>sora goes to do it then stop and all of a suden<br>Axel: ok you take to long *push*  
>*smooch*<br>Donlad: hey why did you push him  
>Axel: he took to long<br>as donlad was fighting with axel about who was right sora was kissing rose but he was in a trans to every thing was so dark but only two lights one was him and the other he thoght might be rose so he started to run to the light calling...  
>Sora: *yelling* ROSE...ROSE...ARE YOU OK ROSE*stop running* rose<br>there was rose sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. sora ran over to her and said...  
>Sora:*starting to cry* rose wake up pleace wake up<br>Rose: mhh*her head moves and her eyes slowly open* huh sora *hug* I afraed, so afraed.  
>Sora: it's ok, just open your eyes from the darkness rose come back to me*sora was fading away* whoaaa whats happening<br>Rose: sora don't go  
>Sora: rememder what i said ,just open your eyes rose<br>Rose:ok  
>sora wake up from the trans and stops kissing rose and then donald and axel stop fighting and axel says...<br>Axel: so how was your fristed kiss sora  
>Sora: *look at axel with a mad look then looks at rose* come on wake up, pleace wake up<br>Rose:*eyes start to open*  
>Axel: thats my que to leave<br>Sora: why  
>Axel: because a being of darkness can not see the prinsses of light awake its to much for me<br>Sora: prinsses of light  
>Axel: yep you thought kairi was the only person that was a prinsses did you<br>Sora... 0.0  
>Donald: ...O_O<br>Goofy: zzzzzz  
>Bell: wunderful<br>Beacsted: huh  
>Sora: no<br>Axel: from the expresion on your face you didn't know,that my little sis is a prinsses the 9th one to be exzackted  
>Rose: mhhhhhhh*ruds her eyes*<br>Axel: oops looks like I'm over staying my welcome *disaper*  
>Rose: *wakes up in shoce* whats happening<br>Sora: rose you're awake  
>Rose: *hugs sora* thanks for saving me<br>Sora: *face turns red* your welcome  
>Donald:ehm<br>sora stop and look away from her and they all laphgh at sora and sora was still blushing  
>*everyone was laphghing at sora but rose,she said quitely*<br>Rose: thank sora, thank you  
>Sora:*says quitely* your welcome<br>Donlad:well we should look for the door  
>Goofy:ya we should start<br>Sora:*rud his head* um ya we should split up  
>Donlad: me and goofy will look in the west wing<br>Bell: me and Beacsted will look in the east wing, that leaves rose and sora to look in the ballroom  
>Beacsted:yes lets go<br>so they all started to look for the door sora and rose where alone in the ballroom and rose said to sora  
>Rose: *look around* this place is so wonderful it makes me wont to dance*starts to dance by herself*sora join me<br>Sora: we have to look for that door*look under ruge*  
>Rose:*goes and grads sora hand and starts to dances* hahaa<br>Sora: rose what are you doing*looking back and forth*  
>Rose: dancing<br>Sora: but...but we...  
>Rose: just stop talking sora and just enjoy it*liens head agensed sora sholder*<br>Sora: rose*looks at her and smiles* ok  
>*muscie started to play*<br>Rose: *her eyes where closed* sora I know where the door is  
>Sora: what, where is it<br>Rose: *points over to the belcony doors* it's right there  
>Sora: so thats why you chose to look in here<br>Rose:*eyes still closed and then her keyblade poped up in her hand* it time  
>Sora: ok<br>so sora and rose conected the two worlds together as they did before and then continued dancing, rose was having so much fun with sora, then sora said...  
>Sora: um rose*blushing* why do you love to dances<br>Rose:*eyes still closed* I don't know it's just like with you i don't care whats going on, I just want to stay like this  
>Sora: *his face was bright red and he was spechless for a second*rose<br>the others walk in and seen them dancing  
>Donlad: sora,rose we are looking for the door and here you two are dancing around and not bothering to look or help, I know I was right when I said that that girl was usless<br>Rose stoped dancing and stude there with a blank look on her face  
>Rose:* her heart pounded * usless...<br>Sora: donald not again  
>Donlad: i'm sorry,I'm sorry<br>Rose: *eyes beging to close* usless  
>Sora:*holding her sholders* rose, rose your not usless<br>Rose:*eyes open* s...sora*a tears start to come in her eye and she says* I don't want to go back  
>Sora:*holds her close to his self* don't worry you wont,I wont let you leave again,I wont let go away again, no matter what I will always be there for you,rose do you here me I'm right here, pleasce open your eyes<br>Donlad: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it  
>Goofy: he's vary sorry rose pleace come back<br>Bell: oh dear  
>Beasted: this is not going very good<br>Sora: *starts to cry* rose, pleace wake up, don't leave again,stay here with us, stay here with me  
>Rose:*studers* s...s...sora *hug*<br>Bell: thank goodness she ok  
>Beasted: wow kid we thoght you where gone for good<br>Donlad: I'm sorry for what I said rose  
>Goofy: and I'm sorry for what he did<br>Rose: thank you all of you  
>Donlad: you all of us it was sora that wouldn't stop saying your name<br>Rose:*looks at sora* really  
>Goofy: yep*moves haed up and down*<br>Rose*gets up* sora  
>Sora: yes rose<br>Rose: thank you so much*kisses him*  
>Bell:aw how sweet<br>Goofy: wahho  
>Donlad: wow<br>Beasted: * justs smiles*  
>Sora:*his face turned red* rose<br>Rose: I mean it thank you  
>Sora: yo...your w...welcome*puts hand on his check where rose kissed him*<br>Rose and Bell talked about something sora and the others where thinking where to go nexted. sora wanted to go oylimpes but donlad wanted to go to the caslte to coneted the kings world with rose's but goofy wanted to go to holloween town to go see jack skcelenten, none of them could make a there mineds up to where they want to go nexted. some of the worlds rose had all ready been to but sora didn't know that, rose was talking to bell and telling her where she had gone all ready and bell said...  
>Bell: hey sora<br>Sora: yes bell  
>Bell: you should let rose pick<br>The 3: what do you mean  
>Bell: well rose told me where shehad been before she ran in to you. she said she went to the caslte,to holloween town, to oylimpes,to holowbaston ,to the jungel,to wounderland,to port royal,to neverland and she did this in two days<br>Sora: wow that doesn't leave much worlds to go to is it  
>Rose: haha yep<br>Donlad: lets go see cinderella  
>Goofy: ya<br>Sora: ok we will go to cinderella's caslte  
>Rose: *Hug's bell* bye<br>Bell: have a safe trip  
>Rose: we will<br>so off they went to see a nother friend that they made, rose is back and safe from the darkness for know, sora still confused about what axel said and donlad and goofy still fighting over nothing. rose was sitting bye the window and singing to herself...  
>Rose: you're giving me too many you're all I smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father?when we are older you'll understand, what I meat when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"when you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby,don't go,Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go the daily things that keep us all busy are confuing me, that's when you came and said, wish I could prove I love you,but does that mean I have to walk on water? when we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple, when you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me fell tonight it's hard to let it go, hold me what ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardles of warnings the futurer doesn't scare me at all nothing's like before, when you walk way you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all nothing life before<br>Sora: wow that was wounderful  
>Rose: oh sorry did I distracted you all<br>Donlad: no that was a wunderful song  
>Goofy:that was pritty<br>Sora: where did you hear that from  
>Rose: my brother always sang it to me,he said it's a part of my destany that I have to do.I never know what that really meant but I now know what is means so I'm ready for it when it comes<br>Sora: what  
>Rose: *rubs her head* haha never mined<br>Goofy: where here,cinderella's castle  
>Donlad: it's been along time sighs we've come here<br>Sora: lets go  
>so they head down to the world to conected it with rose's, when they got there something happend to rose that was strang to her...<br>Rose: huh... what happend, where is sora and the other's  
>Gared 1: hey you, what are you doing here<br>Rose: huh what did I do  
>Gared 2: hey your under arested<br>Rose: *scared out of her mind* whao what did I do*starts to cry*  
>Gared 1: your going to jail for trespassing<br>Rose: *still crying and says* sora where are you  
>Cinderella:*walks up* whats going on here<br>Gared 2: we found this girl here, so we are going to take her to the jail sell  
>Cinderella: what wait did she do<br>Gared 1: well nothing but you can't trused a stranger  
>Rose:*trembling in fear and crying* sora...sora...<br>Cinderella: *looks at rose* the poor thing  
>Gared 1: prinesses<br>Cinderella: let her go  
>Gareds: prinesses<br>Cinderella: I said let her go  
>Gaerds: yes prinesses<br>Cinderella:miss are you ok  
>Rose: *opens eyes*y...yes<br>Cinderella: I aploagies for the hasel  
>Rose: it's ok my names rose I'm a friend of sora's<br>Cinderella: oh sora's here  
>Rose: yes but when we came I was separated from him<br>Cinderella: oh daer them we must find him  
>Rose: ok<br>so off rose and Cinderella went to look for sora and the others,but sora was with the prinss looking for rose,so sooner or later they where going to met oneway or another. sora said to the prins...  
>Sora: so you and cinderella are married<br>Prince Charming: yes sora, and I hope you and your love are happy together as well  
>Sora: what are you talking about O?O<br>Goofy: you know what he's saying  
>Sora: what I don't get it<br>Donlad: sora come on it's not that hard  
>Sora: what*shrug sholders*<br>~the two smack there heads~  
>Prince Charming: sora I am refering to the girl you seac<br>Sora: oh,on. it's not like that, where just friends  
>Prince Charming: mhhhh<br>Sora: really *starting to panick*  
>Donlad: hahahaha<br>Sora: stop it donlad  
>Donlad: you love rose,you love rose*runs around*<br>Sora: *runs after him* be quite and get back here  
>Prince Charming: are they always like this<br>Goofy: yep  
>Prince Charming: I see,hahaha it's is kind of funny<br>Sora: hey not you too  
>they keep looking for rose,but they didn't know that rose and cinderella where about to be attacked by the heartless<br>Cinderella: rose I hope we find sora soon  
>Rose:*looking around* ya<br>Cinderella: what is wrong  
>Rose:Cinderella watch out*jumps in front of her*ah<br>Cinderella: oh dear are you alright  
>Rose: yes,now run and find help<br>Cinderella: but I can't just leave you here  
>Rose: ahhhhhhhhhhhh<br>Cinderella: rose*walks forwred*  
>Rose:*yells and puts her keyblade in front of her* go, I can only hold them off for so long<br>Cinderella: but  
>Rose:*starting to cry* GO,GO NOW<br>Cinderella: ok I'm going*runs off*  
>Rose:*looks at heartless and says* ok it's just you and me this is not a far fight you may have 100 of you but all I need are my keyblades so bring it on<br>meanwill Cinderella had ran as fasted as she could to find help when she turned the couner she found  
>Cinderella: *runs in to her Prince* oh thank goodness<br>Prince Charming: why are you running  
>Cinderella: oh dear it's my new friend she's in truble she told me to run she is still back there fighting the heartless i didn't want to leave but she told me to find sora to get help*start to cry*<br>Prince Charming: it all right you did a good job  
>Sora: where is she<br>Cinderella: she back down the hallway that I can from then turn right  
>Sora: alright come one donlad,goofy lets go save ower friend from the heartless<br>Donlad and Goofy: ok  
>~they start running back the way cinderella came~<br>Sora: hold on rose I'm coming for you  
>will the where running they had to fight off some heratlees on the way but what was happening to poor rose,she had foght the heartless but it was getting hard to keep fighting and she was over taken by the heartless...<br>Rose: *on her knees out of breath* I can't believe it all end here and this was the last world to conected, it can't end like this,it just can,ow hey watch it that hurts, ahhhhhhhhhhhh,o...on I wont let you talk it i...it's belongs to someone al...already, you can't have my heart you heartless  
>sora,donlad and goofy come around the corner and see rose being held up by the heartless,they where trying to talk her heart<br>Sora: there's rose come on lets go help her  
>Donlad: ok<br>Goofy: lets do it  
>so they run in to save rose from the heartless and sora says...<br>Sora: hey heartless let are friend go  
>~heartless look at them~<br>Donlad: ya she ower friend  
>~they get ready to attack~<br>Goofy: let sora girlfriend go  
>Sora: hey<br>Rose: sora watch out  
>Sora: huh holly<br>Rose: not this time heartless  
>Sora: thnaks rose<br>Rose: no problem sora,now lets kick these's guys out of here  
>Donlad: ya lets do it<br>Goofy: ya lets bette some heartless  
>so they foght the heartless for at lested a hour and then went back to looking for the door to the world<br>Donald:this is taking to long, rose can't you just use some sort of tracing thing to find a this door like you did at the bestes castle  
>Rose: it's not tracing I can sesns where the door is that is it but I could try something<br>Donald: try anything as long as I don't have to walk anyfarther  
>Rose: ok*turns to sora*<br>Sora: yes  
>Rose: it's might be stronger if me and sora hold hands<br>Sora:whaooo... what*face turns red*  
>Rose:*walks over to sora and takes his hands and then close's her eyes*ok I found it<br>Donald: where  
>Rose:*still holding sora's hand* this away<br>they run to the ballroom and then sora and donald said...  
>Donald: where is it<br>Rose: it's is right here  
>Sora: where<br>Rose: *walks over to the middel of the room and puts out her hand*rigth here  
>~she lights up and a door pops up in front of her~<br>Donlad: whaaaaaaa  
>Sora: how did you do that<br>Rose: it was just hiding, now to put you to a real door so your not in the middel of the room,this door should be good.  
>Goofy: wow she's strong<br>Cinderella: indeed  
>Rose: ok sora lets finsh this<br>Sora:ok  
>~so they conected the final world to rose's then~<br>Rose: alright where all most done  
>Donlad: what but you said we where done not yet, goofy talk us back to the gummyship<br>Goofy: all right*telaports them*  
>Rose: sora you don't mind if I talk the controls<br>Sora: ok, but why  
>Donlad: hey this is my ship so it not your say<br>Rose: place donlad  
>Donlad:-_- alright<br>Rose: ok all of you close you eyes  
>Sora: why<br>Rose: this place I'm taking you has never been see by anyone then me  
>Donlad: wow<br>Rose: so close your eyes  
>Goofy: ok<br>Donlad: alright  
>Sora: ok rose<br>Rose: ok keep your eyes closed and holed on  
>rose hits the ship into worp speed and haeds to a star, sora and the other had there eyes close and rose was alone again and she telaports them down and then the gummyship vanished,then she said...<br>Rose: ok you can open your eyes now  
>Sora: oh wow, I rememder this place befor in a dream there was a litttle girl chaned to the bed, but when I walked over to her and toughted her the chans came rose that was you<br>Rose: *smiles* yes sora it was thanks to you I was able to go free from the chans, thanks you sora *blush*  
>Sora: your welcome*blush*<br>Donlad: ok enoff *getting mad*  
>Goofy: heuck<br>Sora:*rubs his head*oh um  
>Rose: *look down sadly*well this is good bye<br>Goofy: what  
>Sora: what are you talking about<br>Donlad: we'er not leaving  
>Rose: this is my fait to never see the waking world again<br>Sora: what are you talking about fait  
>Rose: *looks away from sora* I...I... have to<br>Sora; *yelling* what. what is it  
>Rose: *starting to cry*you think I'm coming back with you don't you sora<br>Sora: well aren't you  
>Rose: no I can't,I must stay here so the world can be finaly conected<br>Sora: but  
>Rose: pleas don't make this hard sora I really want to but I can't*still crying* you don't know how much I want to go back with you<br>Sora: then come  
>Rose: *breaths in then out* go leave now your worlds door wont stay open for long and your friends Riku, and Kairi and the king are waiting for you to retun, now go, and it was nice to met you sora<br>Sora: but  
>Donlad: come on sora*pushing him*<br>Sora: but no what I...I*goes throgh the door*  
>sora didn't get to say what he wanted to say, it was I love you,then they where greated back on destany Island...<br>Kairi: sora you back  
>Sora:*says sadly* ya *looks back at the portel as it vanished then looks down*<br>Donald: *sighs*  
>Goofy: *looks at sora*<br>Kairi: whats wrong with you three  
>Goofy: we just lost<br>Sora: it's nothing*walks away*  
>Riku: who did you lose donald<br>Donald: we just losed a good friend,and sora's taking it kind of hard he didn't want to leave her  
>Kairi: oh poor sora<br>Goofy: ya he really like her  
>Riku: oh really now*runs after sora*<br>King mickey: at lets your back safly  
>Goofy: ya<br>as donald and goofy talked with king micky and kairi, riku was running after sora who wanted to be left alone at the moment but he still went after him  
>Riku: hey sora,sora wait up<br>Sora: I don't want to talk right now  
>Riku: donald told us what happend<br>Sora: then you know I don't want to talk about it  
>Riku come on, at lets tell me if she was cute<br>Sora:*sigh* just leave me alone*walks on to the beach and leaves riku by his self*  
>Riku: come on buddy* yells* you know if you don't talk about her it's going to drive me crazzy<br>Sora:*he just ketped walking till he got to the waters edag and just stood there*  
>Kairi: poor sora<br>Goofy: it was so sad watching them part  
>Donald: oh goofy can it<br>Riku: what ever, I'm going to go train  
>Donald: I'll come with you<br>King mickey: you think riku would be more consrned but he's not  
>Kairi: oh he is, this is he way of showing it he hopes sora will see him and come join him<br>King mickey: ah I see  
>as every one went about the rest of the day, rose was about to go into the sleepchamber when...<br>Eve: my dear you don't have to go if you don't want to  
>Rose: mother is that you<br>Eve: yes it's me  
>Axel: and me<br>Rose: big brother*hugs him*  
>Eve: I will take your place so you can be with the one you love, my mother did it for me so I will do it for you<br>Rose: oh thank you mother  
>Eve: your welcome my dear,oh and bring your brother with you<br>Rose: I will  
>Axel: but I don't have a heart<br>Eve: I will give you it back my son  
>Axel: really,thank you mother<br>Eve: now, go to him rose,this portel takes you in to sora's hide out  
>Rose: thanks for every thing good bye mother,come on axey<br>Axel: she never going to let that down is she  
>Eve:haha probaly not,rose you still watch over the worlds ok<br>Rose: yes I will  
>Eve: my dear you should rest for the day is ending<br>Rose: alright mother I will leave tomrrow*lies down and falls asleep*  
>so the day was almost over and sora was still in a sad mood every one tryed to make him smile but he just stood there at the edga of the water staring out at the sea as the sun went down. sora stayed in that spot all night, the next day every one got up and there sora was still in the same spot as the day before. rose's was also walking up from her nape she had and was ready to go to sora...<br>Rose: come on axel wake up  
>Axel: just five more mintes*pushes her away*<br>Rose: no get up now *dumps water on his head*  
>Axel: ahhhhh cold<br>Rose: hahaha come on lets go  
>Axel: ok...ok I'm coming<br>Rose: good bye mother*looks at the sleeping chamber*  
>Axel: *does the same*<br>Rose: ok lets go axey*smiling*  
>Axel:*has a annoyed look on his face* your never going to forget that are you<br>Rose: nope*walk out the portell with her brother*  
>Rose: *opens door* wow this is so cool*walks around*<br>Axel:what ever*puts hands behind his head and starts walking*  
>Rose: *runs out side* theres sora*starts to run to where he was*<br>Donald: *looks to the side* hey is that, it can't be  
>Goofy: it's rose and axel, hey rose<br>Rose: hey donald, goofy I'll exsplan everything later I have to go see sora  
>Donald: hurry we want him to smile<br>Riku: I was right she's hot  
>Kairi:*hits his arm* riku<br>Riku: hahahaha  
>Donald and goofy and the others run over to axel who was wlking way behind rose and started to talk to heared the racet and started to turn aroud when<br>Sora: huh*turns around and falls back into the water because rose ran into him and hug him*  
>Rose: sora *lens head agensted his body* I missed you<br>Sora: rose but...I missed you to*puts his arms around her*  
>~they both stand up~<br>Rose: *gets closer to sora*  
>Sora: rose what are you doing<br>Rose: something I should have gaven you when I had the chanse*kisses him*(-.-)  
>Sora:*his face turns red*(O.O -.-)<br>Rose:*starts to cry and lean head under sora's head  
>Sora: rose*hugs her* you always made me smile,I love you<br>Rose: sora thank you  
>Kairi: aw this is so cute<br>Riku: alright sora your frist kiss  
>Donald: so good to see her again<br>Goofy: *balling his head off*  
>King mickey: *smiles*<br>Axel: you finaly found your true keyblade master  
>every one runs over to sora and rose and hug them because rose made sora smile and every one is happy when sora smiles beacuse friends will do any thing to make there friends smile and rose did that<br>Kairi: sora you two make such a cute coupel  
>Sora: *face turns red* hahaha<br>Rose:*giggles* your right kairi  
>Sora: *smiles* so are you staying for good<br>Rose:*starts to get sad again* no  
>Sora: oh<br>Rose: I still have to protect the worlds but you can come see me anytime just walk throgh you clubhuose door  
>Sora: ok *smiles<br>Rose: kairi,rkiu and your majasty would you like to come see the world of light  
>Kairi: really<br>Rose:yes  
>Sora: then lets go<br>Rose: follow me  
>they walking to the door in there hidedout and then walking in...<br>Kairi: wow it's so woundeful, rose you live here  
>Rose: yes *smiles*<br>then they all leave but before they did sora asked her...  
>Sora: rose I hope you will come with us<br>Rose: i can but I will be there every day  
>Sora: ok<br>Rose: it's a date then*smiles*  
>then he hugs her and walks out the pass and rose and axel went to destany island every day to see sora and his friends when something unexspeced was waiting for rose to come as she always did but this time it was talking longer then it usally did then out ran axel huffing and puffing sora asks...<br>Sora: what happend  
>Axel: they...they<br>Sora: what...what is it  
>Axel: sora, they took rose<br>Sora: how,axel how took rose  
>Axel: the heartless<br>To be continued...in vol 2  
>in vol 2 sora goes off to save is love from the heartless before they talk her heart but theres are problem that he has to face with axel, namine and Roxes at his side to save there they save there friend,will sora fiind his lover again. find out in the nexsted kingdom heart 2 :missing heart<p> 


End file.
